


Three simple words

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own Roswell NM or any charecters.Malex getting together
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled outside the airstream and rain spattered against the glass. Inside Michael switched on a lamp on the low table near the bed and turned to Alex. The airman like Michael was dripping wet. His smile no less brilliant even with a split lip. Michael moved forward his hand coming up to touch Alex's cheek where he could see a bruise starting to form. The hand not touching Alex clenched.

"Hey," Alex looked him in the eyes with another smile. "I'm ok."

Michael nodded. His hands found the hem of the hoody Alex wore and he pulled it up over his head dropping it in a sodden mess on the floor. Michael reached for the buttons of his own shirt realising that his hands were shaking.

"Let me." Alex caught his hands raising one, the left to kiss gently at Michael's knuckles. 

"I've missed you." Michael admitted, a husky whisper. "Alex, I nearly lost.."

"Dont, Michael.." Alex reached up and gently touched the laceration above Michael's eyebrow. "When I saw you go down...lying there..." Alex shook his head swallowing hard. "I love you." Alex looked Michael in the eyes. "I love you so damn much."

Michael gasped and lunged forward capturing Alex's mouth with his own. The taste of him flooded Michael's senses and he groaned, the sound echoed by Alex as Michael lifted him and carefully dropped onto the bed.

Michael held Alex's face kissing him tenderly, slow dragging kisses. He rested his forehead against Alex breathing him in as he slid one hand beneath Alex's tshirt to rest on his heart.

"I love you Alex." Michael admitted to the man himself for the first time. Three simple words that meant so much.

Michael felt a heat within his palm resting on Alex's chest. Alex arched back with a soft cry eyes closing and Michael's fluttered closed.

How did love feel? Warm, exquisite, perfect. Michael could feel it all. Alex's joy, love, desire, his body thrummed with it and all of it flooded through to Michael. Then the memories started...

//what the hell Guerin?// Curiosity and attraction as Alex snatched the guitar..a flicker of fear when Michael queried the rumours.

// it's good that you've been staying here. Gets cold at night.// happiness, attraction, desire flickering to life.

Michael watched the memories play out as he felt Alex's emotions with him. 

Michael came out of it with a laugh and Alex was looking up at him with curious warm eyes.

"Do you remember the first time?" Michael asked as he pulled Alex's shirt off over his head.

"Yeah.. I was so nervous," Alex sighed as Michael ran a hand over the translucent hand print he left behind. 

"I didnt tell you then but it was amazing. You are the only guy I have ever been with." Michael dipped his head to tongue at the hand print. Alex gasped back arching as his hands clasped Michael's head.

"How are you doing that?" He moaned, hot and filthy and Michael grinned against his skin. "I can feel you in my head Guerin." Alex was flushed and Michael could feel the hardness of him against his stomach.

"How do I feel?" Michael smirked and pressed his lips back to the hand print sucking the skin there.

"Ahhh..fuck!" Alex panted, eyes rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years or so ago

Michael was breathing hard as he pulled away from Alex. Taking in flushed cheeks and glassy eyes he could feel the fine tremble where Alex rested his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"We can stop at any time." He promised, his hand rested on Alex's chest and he could feel the rapid beat of his heart.

"I dont want to stop." Alex denied catching Michael's mouth with his own as his hands slid up into Michael's hair pulling slightly. Michael moaned and Alex echoed the sound. Michael's hands travelled down reaching Alex's belt.

He froze for a second heart pounding as Alex froze, then nodded. His hair tickled Michael's neck as he kissed a path along his shoulder.

The belt hit the floor. Alex toed out of his shoes and Michael followed. Soon they were standing in front of each other in just their underwear.

"I..uh." Alex glanced behind him at the bed, he was flushed, still trembling and avoiding Michael's gaze. "Should we?"

"Alex," Michael tilted his chin up with one hand. "Dont hide from me, you're beautiful." Michael stroked dark hair back from golden skin. Hands moving slow his fingers skirted over Alex's ribs and Alex squirmed and shuddered.

"Tickles." Alex explained.

"Oh you're ticklish huh?" Michael grinned before launching himself at Alex and tickling everywhere he could reach. Alex was soon helpless with laughter and Michael revelled in the moment. 

They mock wrestled on the bed, rolling and tumbling until Michael pinned Alex on the bed, his hands by his head and the laughter died. Michael kissed him, brief skin of lips that lingered into a heavy makeout session. 

Alex looped his hands around Michael's neck as Michael reached down and hooked Alex's leg up over his hip, he ground down onto Alex who bucked his hips instinctively against Michael's.

When the kiss broke Alex's pupils were blown, skin flushed, he looked up at Michael.  
"I want you." His gaze was steady, sure and Michael nodded feeling ready to burst.

"I need some stuff." He explained as he leant for his jacket. Alex knelt up so that his front was against Michael's back as he watched Michael take out condoms and lube.

"Lie down, pants off." Michael stood up as he slipped out of his own underwear. Man Alex was really something. Michael could only hope that he could make this good for Alex..That their first time wouldn't be their last.


	3. Chapter 3

He would never have his fill of Alex. Michael looked down at the man beneath him as he moved, Alex surrounded him, silken heat. Alex's sweat slicked skin and flushed cheeks, his eyes, pupils blown as he looked at Michael. Michael rolled so that he was lying on his back and Alex was straddling him. His hands found Alex's hips and he held steady as they continued to move.

"You are so damn beautiful." Michael pulled Alex's head towards him kissing him deeply.

"I...Michael..." Michael loved the babbling mess pleasure turned Alex into. Rolling he continued to thrust into his silken heat. Alex trembled beneath him, his body growing taut before his orgasm hit and he cried out. The warmth of his cum triggered Michael's orgasm and he fell against him, hips spasming until he was spent.

"Our first time? You called me beautiful then to." Alex breathed heavily.

"You remember that?" Michael was suprised figuring that what came after had taken all the good.

"I remember everything Michael." Alex was stroking his hair as Michael lay with his head on his chest. "Especially the way you made me feel. Warm I guess." Alex chuckled. "The way I feel now."

"Yeah?" Michael reached up and twined his fingers with Alex's. "I feel it to. You know um..Isabel is bringing breakfast in the morning.." it was a test Michael knew even as he said it. He was giving Alex an out.

"Well.... I guess you will just have to share." Alex said with a grin. Michael reached up and kissed him sweetly. Now sharing breakfast...that was something he could get used to.


End file.
